requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Downtown
Domains Kirby ATTITUDE: Simmering. Mental +0, Physical -2, Social -2. TRAITS: Access -2, Safety +2, Information -3, Ignorance -3, Prestige -2, Stability +2, FP 4. Kirby is an ugly, awful sort of place. Still, people here do look out for their own, whether they be military, patients, or staff. Security is a priority here. Ease of access is not. Reminders of the outside world - in the form of newspapers, books, and television - are restricted here, but some of the asylum inmates possess an almost preturnatural insight. Things are kept routine, so deviations from the norm are noticed quickly. Chapman Fields ATTITUDE: Isolated. Mental +3, Physical +3, Social -3. TRAITS: Access +3, Safety +3, Information +4, Ignorance -3, Prestige +2, Stability +1, FP 1. This is where most of the city's daily government and law enforcement work takes place, and some of the busiest streets in town intersect here. Bus stops and cab stands are all over the area, and the sidewalks here are actually meant to be walked on. There are CCTV cameras in several prominent locations, and police headquarters are stationed here. There is very little that can't be researched, seen, or otherwise known here. City Hall has a great many informational resources at its disposal, and the Arkham Public Library has an extraordinary collection. Newspapers are plentiful. Conversations and crowded hallways make eavesdropping surprisingly easy. But people are always on the lookout here, whether security guards watching for trouble, overwhelmed visitors asking for directions, or career-minded civil servants looking for their big break. This area is affluent and benefits from a placid, law-abiding populace. Some of the more unique and historic homes have been razed for things such as a new supermarket, and replaced by private apartment buildings with doormen and buzzers. Some of the old homes still stand; their loyal owners are frequently offered large sums to sell the land to developers. There is little real sense of community. Good-sized and secure havens are available to those vampires who don't mind ranging a bit for their sustenance. Almost everything shuts down around 6pm, which makes hunting somewhat difficult. Asbury Marsh ATTITUDE: Accepting. Mental +3, Physical -3, Social +3. TRAITS: Access +3, Safety +3, Information +2, Ignorance -2, Prestige +2, Stability +3, FP 3. Easily reached and navigated via its broad streets, thick tree roots reach out from the edges of lawns and into the sidewalk here and there, like tentacles reaching out for the traveler. Asbury Marsh is fairly safe to walk at even the latest hours. Information and resources here are decent, and the layout of the area promotes an awareness of one's surroundings. Asbury Marsh is generally seen as a middle-class entertainment district, popular particularly with young families. There is a sense of community spirit among the people, and the local police, the criminal element and the citizenry all value peace and stability. Monaughey ATTITUDE: Calm. Mental +0, Physical +0, Social +0. TRAITS: Access +2, Safety -1, Information +2, Ignorance +1, Prestige +1, Stability +1, FP 4. Monaughey is easily reached by car or bus, but has slightly more than its fair share of assaults and muggings. The presence of the post office and gossiping cab drivers mean there's a great deal of information to be had here. People tend to be a bit oblivious, however, and the convoluted streets obscure visibility. Most of the buildings' exteriors are maintained quite well, but there's a sad, decaying feeling to the neighborhood held at bay only by the feeling of community here. Category:Arkham Category:Downtown Category:Kirby Category:Chapman Fields Category:Asbury Marsh Category:Monaughey Category:Domain traits